Demonic Origins: The Myth
by Zer-rad
Summary: A myth about the beginning of the Burning Legion.


All demons, regardless of form, share the same roots traced back to the creature branded as the "Genesis Demon." This creature had already existed before the creation of the Universe and prior to the Great Dark Beyond. This pitiful and lonely creature.

The creature existed outside of Chaos, later changed as The Twisting Nether, where it remained in deep slumber. Until it noticed something besides itself and Chaos emerging. A burst from within the chaotic vortex brought forth the first generation of gods known as the god of Light, the god of Night, the god of Life, the god of Order, the god of Shadow, the god of Day, and the god of Death. They were the oldest, purest, and greatest amongst their kind and their existence brought the concept of time.

For the first time, the creature became aware of its existence and other beings beside itself. It was astonished as it slowly woke from its slumber and watched as the gods were being born. The gods also noticed the creature as they looked up to it in awe of its existence. The creature observed the gods for a long time in hopes to see if a creature similar to it would be born. It would be disappointed for nothing else emerged. Realizing that nothing else would come into existence, the gods increased their numbers.

For example, the god of Life created and assigned the Elemental Lords that ruled over an aspect for each world to help shape it such as Spirit, Fire, Air, Decay, Earth, and Water. However, as the number of gods began to increase, conflicts and discord between them would ensue as each god would ally with another to help destroy their opposition(s). The conflict eventually settled and the gods began to create a whole new generation of gods who served as servants to their respective creator. The Universe continued to change for the better as the sky, the earth, time, and space were less hostile. Thus, these events laid down the foundation for creation as the concept of Destiny, Fate, and many more came to existence.

The feelings within the creature gradually changed when various races of living beings began to live in the world that the gods created. Envy festered from within as the gods surrounded themselves with friends and kin. It loathed in the feelings of isolation and loneliness due to the unique factor of being an eternal existence. This characteristic caused the inability for it to create other creatures similar to the gods.

"Why do I not have a brethren as they do? Why am I the only one of my kind that exists?"

Thoughts of torment invaded its mind until it pondered over an idea. "If it cannot produce new creatures, then why not tear itself to pieces and create new ones?" After which it would submerge its pieces within the Chaos in hopes that each one will develop a Mind and Soul that varies from the original. To perform a task of that extent would cause it to lose its mind in the process. However, it did not fear its disappearance for the feelings of loneliness and envy dwarfed it.

The creature immediately began by tearing off its wings, rived its tail, yanked out its fangs, gouged out its eyes and continuously tore itself into countless smaller pieces. The gods and concepts were flabbergasted at the sudden action of self-mutilation. After all, all they did was observe it from afar as they did not know of its intentions for it went without saying that the gods and concepts were very confused. It was not long that the creature could no longer shred itself to anything smaller.

The small bits and pieces of the creature's body, its bones, its blood, and its flesh began to mix within Chaos. Then, just as it had hoped, a baby emerged and uttered its very first cry. What soon followed after was the endless Legion of various creatures from the Chaos which startled the gods and concepts greatly. Some say that the countless stars of the Universe are the results of their first footprint. Although they were feeble compared to the creature, they still possessed the power that could rival the third and fourth generation gods.

But the most notable of demons that emerged from the largest of the creature's fragments were the six ancient demon gods.

From the wings: twelve wings, one head, eight tails, emerald eyes, green scales

'One who flies the Fastest' ancient demon god Vritra

From the eyes: seven wings, nine heads, ten tails, black eyes, ashen scales

'One who Perceives Horizon and Spire' ancient demon god Xiangliu

From the fangs: ten wings, one head, two tails, golden eyes, silver scales

'One who is Impenetrable' ancient demon god Jormungand

From the limbs: no wings, one head, one tail, sapphire eyes, blue scales

'One who Never Decays' ancient demon god Leviathan

From the head: two wings, one head, one tail, silver eyes, black scales

'One who is Unchained' ancient demon god Nidhogg

From the tail: no wings, one head, one tail, no eyes, purple scales

'One who Overpowers Everything' ancient demon god Ouroboros

From the Beating Heart and Living Soul of the creature emerged a demon whose existence outlasts all. The one who, unknowingly, inherited its memories, thoughts, and desires.

From the Heart and Soul: no wings, one head, one tail, rainbow eyes, and white scales.

'All that is One' ancient demon god...


End file.
